Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A comparator compares characteristics of two or more signals, such as their respective voltage levels. For example, the comparator receives the two signals, compares the two signals, and determines which of the two signals has a higher voltage level. In a conventional comparator, two different circuit paths are respectively used for the two signals during the comparison operation. In such a conventional comparator, manufacturing or process variation in the two different circuit paths can adversely affect the comparison result.